Hilary's Secret Beyblading
by VampiricRosia
Summary: My second TyHil Fic with some other things mixed into it as well. Hilary decides she wants to learn how to Beyblade but she wants to do it alone without the help of the boys and this means keeping it a secret from them. with some small lies she is able to keep her secret until she is found out by someone. will her secret be revealed? and how will the bladebreakers react to it?


A/N: Beyblade and it's Canon Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Takao Aoki. i just thought up the plot.

a special thanks to my friend who double checked the grammar and for always helping me out. so thank you Bella.

Please remember to read and review afterwards.

* * *

Hilary walked into the beyblade shop that was in town. She didn't want to go to the shop that Max's father owned, because then the world would get around to the guys that she was there and they would ask her questions and she didn't want to have to lie to them. She got to the section of parts and started to look around. Thanks to Kenny, she already had a lot of knowledge of how to go about building a beyblade. Her only problem was which type she was going to choose. She groaned as she thought of the possibilities. Finally a beyblade to her far right caught her attention. It was pink with red and white on it.

She brought the beyblade and went straight home to start building it. She also dug up the beyblade book that Kenny had gotten her for Christmas one year. It was meant to be a joke gift but it was far more than that. Ever since she had started to hang out with the boys, she started to slowly get into beyblading and now that she had read the book that Kenny had gotten her, it only encouraged her to get her own and start training herself. Of course she had thought about asking Kenny or one of the guys, but there were endless reasons as to why she decided not to. She finally fixed up her new beyblade, and something about it felt right about it. She smiled at it with satisfaction. She then grabbed the beyblade and her new beginner's launcher and ran out to her back yard to start practicing.

* * *

To say the first few tries were a fail was an understatement, but Hilary didn't let that stop her. It was midafternoon when she finally realized she had missed practice with the boys. But she shook off the panic and went back to practicing. She finally got the launching and keeping the beyblade from falling out of the dish down pretty well. She smiled at her improvement in just a short period of time.

A few days had gone by and, between going to school, secretly practicing her beyblading on her own and meeting up with the guys, were really becoming a full schedule for Hilary. She hardly had time to make up excuses for her injuries from practicing. However, when one of the boys asked her about it she just came up with an excuse that she fell because of her constant exhaustion due to her schoolwork.

After hanging out with the boys instead of practicing Hilary went straight to bed when she returned home. Doing all three of these things everyday was going to wear her out, so the next day she woke up late and started to work out a schedule between hanging out with the boys and practicing her beyblading. Once again she picked up her beyblade and went outside in her yard to practice some more.

Kenny watched his laptop as Max and Tyson launched their beyblades onto the ground of Tyson's backyard. Ray was sitting to his left and Kai was standing at a nearby tree. He looked around and once again realized that Hilary had missed another day of their practice. It had already been almost a few weeks since she came over and even then she looked exhausted.

"All right I won yet again!" Max exclaimed as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Good job dude!" Ray replied to him with a smile as he and the blonde gave each other a high five.

Tyson walked over to the spot next to Kenny and laid back. He was obviously not focused on the battle with Max at all. "Hey chief, have you heard from Hil?" He suddenly asked what Kenny had been thinking.

"She is probably just busy Ty; she said she had a lot of schoolwork to do." Max said as he sat down next to Tyson.

"Yeah I'm sure once the work dies down and school ends, she will return." Ray said to Tyson with a smile. "Besides she wouldn't approve of how your head isn't in the game. Come on Tyson it's my turn to battle!"

Tyson jumped up and ran off to battle Ray. Meanwhile, Max looked over at Kenny who was just staring at his laptop. "It really isn't the same without her here" Max said as he looked down at his shoes. Kenny turned to look at him and nodded. "Hey Max, you don't think she got tired of being around us, do you?" he mumbled under his breath so Tyson and Ray didn't hear him. Max looked at him with a surpised expression. "I doubt that Kenny, Hilary is our friend. I am sure Ray is right and you're just overly worried." Kenny looked back at his laptop and then looked at Ray and Tyson's stats on the screen. He nodded and chose to agree with Max.

After practice was over, Kenny left the dojo to go over his data near the lake. When he got there, he was surpised to see Hilary and a Beyblade. He stayed hidden for a while and opened his laptop to get a good look at the pink object that Hilary had. His worried frown turned in a grin of relief. She wasn't bored of them in fact, she was just trying to learn how to beyblade. He walked quietly to get closer and sat down on the steps to watch her beyblade. He was amazed that she had got the basics down in such a short period of time, even though it was pretty sloppy.

* * *

Hilary smiled as she caught her pink beyblade and she winced when it encountered her hand. It was still spinning when she caught it and the attack ring had gotten the palm of her hand pretty well that not only did it burn, but also there was also some blood dripping down it. "Hilary!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned around to see that Kenny was running up to her, his face was full of concern. "Are you okay? Your hand… we should get you to a doctor." Hilary looked at him for a minute. "But what are you doing here, Chief?" She asked then it hit her. "Oh god how much of that did you see?" she could feel her cheeks burning.

Kenny took her beyblade and looked at her hand. "All of it I'm afraid, but it was really amazing! But we will talk about it later. Let's get you to a doctor." He said as he pulled her up the steps of the hill that over looked the lake's moving water. Hilary sighed and didn't argue with him. She followed behind him quietly trying to think of how to keep his mouth shut about all of this.

At the BBA Hospital, Hilary's hand had burn cream on it plus healing medicine on her cut. The nurse wrapped it up in bandages as she begged Kenny not to tell the other guys about her learning to beyblade. "But why are you keeping it a secret? I'm sure the others would be glad to help you learn!" Kenny pleaded with her as he sat in the chair across from her. Hilary sighed.

"I don't want them to help me because, well, Tyson would only make fun of me and Kai, well, that's just not going to happen and Max and Ray are busy with their own training. Besides I want to be able to say that I did this on my own like the others did." She explained as the nurse finished up her bandages. Kenny looked down at his laptop and thought about what Hilary was saying. All she said about Kai and Tyson were probably true. But still, keeping this a secret was unsettling to Kenny. "Okay fine I won't tell them but you will have to let me help you at least. Deal?" He said as he stood up from his chair. Hilary smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's a deal, chief." She said as she jumped off the patient table.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise? Young Hilary learning how to beyblade…" Came the voice of from the doorway. Hilary and Kenny looked at him in surprise. "I saw you kids walking in and I thought I would check in, when I overheard you both." He explained as he stroked his mustache. "Don't worry my dear I'll keep your secret, beside I'm sure you would rather tell them anyways." Hilary looked at with a smile. He returned her smile, then led them out of the hospital and waved them goodbye as they left.

* * *

The next few days with Kenny's help, Hilary's skills evolved from her sloppy basics too much more controlled basics. She picked up her beyblade in her other hand since her right one still had the bandages on it. "Nice work Hilary, I'm not really that surprised your ability for control was so fast. But tomorrow we will do more of the basics so I can get more data." Kenny explained to her and she put away her beyblade and her launcher. "Thanks chief." She replied with a smile. She put her backpack on her shoulders when she heard Ray's voice. "Hey guys what you are doing here?" he asked as he walked up to them. Kenny looked nervously at Hilary then back at Ray. "Just working on data and watching some new kids battle." He said as he saw the crowd of kids a few feet away. Ray nodded and turned to look at the crowd. "Yeah, beyblade is sure getting more popular by the day." He remarked. His attention then went on Hilary's hand. He grabbed a hold of her wrist to take a better look at it. "What happened?" he asked her with a look of concern in his eyes. Hilary tried to get her hand away from him. "Oh I dropped a glass while I was doing dishing and I cut myself picking up the glass. It was horrible." She quickly made up. It was starting to bother her just how good she was getting at lying.

Ray looked at her hand and then back at her. He let go of her wrist. "Just be sure to be more careful next time Hil, or we will have to start putting you in bubble wrap with the way you are getting hurt here lately." He remarked at her. Hilary laughed nervously at what he said. "Anyways let's go to Tyson's. Everyone will be glad to see you Hils." Hilary and Kenny followed Ray out of the park.

The three of them returned to Tyson's house where they ran into Tyson's grandfather. "Hello there little dudes and dudette. Long time no see, we were wondering where you all had ran off too." He said obviously happy to see that everyone was there now. They waved goodbye to Tyson's grandpa and went out into the backyard, where Max, Tyson, and Kai were training.

"Hey guys! Look who I found at the park with Chief." Ray said as he gestured to Hilary, who just found herself blushing and jittery as they all looked at her.

"Hil! Long time no see! How's the school workgoing?" Max exclaimed as he ran up to her. She gave him her best smile. "It's going okay; just being tough, guess I shouldn't have agreed on all those honor classes this year." It wasn't really a lie, she was in honor classes and her homework was piled up but it wasn't as hard as she was letting on.

"Wow you're in honors!" Max said. He was clearly surpised by this piece of information. "You must be as smart as chief!" Hilary waved her hands in embarrassment. "Oh no, no one can be as smart as Kenny." She replied turning to smile at Kenny who blushed as he looked at his laptop. Tyson walked up behind Max with his beyblade in his hand. "You may be in those smart courses but you're not the world champion!" he said as he pointed a thumb up at himself. Hilary and the others sighed in annoyance at Tyson's over confidence. "At least Hilary isn't such a show off like you, Tyson" Ray came to Hilary's defense. "Having some brains isn't such a bad thing, even for a world champ." Max and Hilary laughed at what Ray said. "It would benefit you Tyson." Kenny joined in. Tyson groan in protest. "Oh shut up you two!" he said as he angrily walked back to his training place. Max and Ray followed after him. Hilary sat down next to Kenny who was still looking at his computer. It was nice to have a break and be around the boys again. Hilary laid back on the wooden floor and looked up at the sky.

Without her realizing it, Hilary had drifted off to sleep, she opened her eyes and quickly pulled herself to a sitting position. Kenny had the guys lined up doing some control training that she had done earlier that day in the park. She watched as each beyblade swiftly went around the cones. It was obvious that they were at a higher level of skills then she was. She sighed to herself. She shouldn't be comparing herself to the world champion team. Besides she had just started and she still needed more practice.

Hilary looked down at her injured hand. The cut was no deal, it was getting better and the burn had also started to heal over but she still had some trouble making a fist with her right hand. She tried to move it but it still ached. When she looked up, she saw that Kai had walked up in front of her. She blinked in confusion as he grabbed ahold of her injured hand. The others stop what they were doing to watch him. "Um Kai?" she asked the blue haired boy who was examining her hand and started to unwrap the bandage.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tyson said as he walked over to where Kai and Hilary were. The others followed behind him to get a look at what was happening. Kenny hugged on to his laptop nervously. "Tell me, Tyson, what does this look like to you?" Kai asked him as he show Hilary's hand to him. She tried to struggle to get free from him but she couldn't get her wrist out of his grasp. Tyson and Max took a closer look at her hand, but Ray had grabbed Kai's arm. "We see your point now let her go, she is already hurt, she doesn't need any more injuries." He remarked engaging in a stair off with Kai, who released Hilary's wrist from his grasp. "What are you talking about Ray? It's a burn and a cut." Max said clearly missing out. Ray sighed and then looked at Hilary with soft eyes. "It's a cut and a burn that you get when you catch the wrong way a beyblade that is still spinning." He said to the blonde who look at Hilary with a surpised expression.

Kenny was now standing next to Hilary who was rubbing her wrist. "What are you getting at Ray?" Tyson asked looking from him to Kai to Hilary and Kenny to Max. "She has been practicing beyblading, Tyson" Ray finally came out with it as he glared at Kai. "My question is why you felt in the need to do this, Kai" Kai didn't say anything. Until he looked over at Hilary. His glare was a cold one. He walked over to pick up Dranzer and left. Hilary looked down at her feet as she felt the boys looking at her.

"He's just a jerk." Max stated now that Kai had left them.

Tyson kept looking at Hilary. He wasn't sure about what to say. All this time she lied to them. "But why didn't you just tell us, Hil?" he said clearly still confused and also annoyed. "All this time you were lying!" Hilary felt tears running down her face as she heard Tyson yell at her.

Ray patted her on the head as he looked at Tyson. "We can talk about this later; right now we need to bandage her hand back up so it won't get infected." Tyson crossed in arms and turned away stubbornly. Ray looked at Max and the blonde nodded. The Chinese picked up the old bandages and took Hilary and Kenny into the house to find Tyson's grandfather.

Tyson and Max sat on the floor as Ray took Hilary and Kenny inside. "Why did she lie to us Maxi?!" Tyson asked. His bangs were covering his face. The blonde sighed and then put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "I think she just wanted to do this on her own. Remember when we first started beyblading? We practiced on our own as well. I'm sure she just felt embarrassed about it, is all." He tried to explain to Tyson. "She never seemed into beyblading so we never really thought she would actually want to learn." Tyson nodded. What Max was saying made sense and he understood it. He just wished she hadn't had lied to them all this time. "I guess you're right." He mumbled under his breathe.

* * *

Hilary didn't look at Grandpa or Kenny or Ray as she got her hand rewrapped up with bandages. "There you go little dudette, good as new!" he said pleased with his job at wrapping. Hilary looked at her hand. Her eyes were still full of tears. Grandpa looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her, clearly concerned. Hilary sniffed as she started to cry again. "I lied about learning how to beyblade to the guys and now Tyson is mad at me for it and I know Kai isn't happy with me either." She said through sobs. Kenny and Ray watched with looks of guilt.

Grandpa sighed and smiled again. "Don't worry about Tyson, you know as well as I do he goes overboard. Everyone is entitled to secrets and when they tell them. Little dude is just upset cause his pride is hurt because you didn't ask him to help you. But I can see why you didn't." he said to her. Hilary looked up at him and nodded. "Now stop the tears, if anything these boys don't want you to cry." She wrapped away her tears on her sleeve as Grandpa left to do other housework. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Ray and Kenny who were both smiling. "Grandpa is a wise old man, Hilary. And he is right." Kenny said as he held on to his laptop. "And as for Kai, well, forget about that ole sourpuss. He has no right of saying anything about you when he has done worse himself." Ray explained to her.

Hilary nodded and sighed. She thanked both of the boys and left to wash her face with her unbandage hand. She looked at herself in the mirror as she splashed water on her. When she walked out and got the nerve and courage to return outside, she saw the three boys gathered round Kenny and his computer. She looked at them in confusion as she walked up to see what they were watching. To her surprise and chagrin, it was her training stats and data that Kenny had taken from her practicing. She felt a wave of annoyance. Did they really think she was joking? Or was the possibility of her beyblading so unbelievable? She felt her anger bubbling up inside her.

The boys finally realized that she had returned and turned to look at her. Kenny was smiling and the others were just looking at her. Hilary felt uneasy under their gaze. "It's hard to believe you got that far already." Max said finally said, breaking the eerie quiet. Ray smirked. "Well she has been around us long enough so I am sure our skills have rubbed off on her." he said with a wink which meant he was obviously joking. Tyson on the other hand was still uncharacteristically quiet and wasn't looking at her like the other three guys were. Ray looked over at Tyson and put a hand on Max's and Kenny's shoulder. "Come on guys, we better go look and see where sourpuss went off too." He said to the two of them. Kenny and Max looked at each other and then to Tyson and Hilary. They nodded and left with Ray.

Hilary watched as the three boys left the dojo and went over to sit next to Tyson whose bangs still covered his eyes. She signed as she sat down. "Look Tyson, I'm sorry I lied to you about all of this but I just thought you would make fun of me and not take me serious like always." She confessed as she looked down at her feet and the grass below her. Tyson looked up at her and before he went to deny what she just said, he stopped himself. "Your right, Hils, and I'm sorry for that." He mumbled as he looked down as well. Hilary smiled as she looked at him. "It's okay and um… I could always use a practice partner." She told him.

Tyson looked at her once again. "Think you can beat the world champion do you?" he said to her in his more normal and thickheaded way. Hilary sighed in relief that he was back to his old self again. She giggled. "Maybe not, but I guess it never hurts to try." She replied to him. Their eyes met, Tyson smiled at her and thus causing her to smile back at him. "So are we okay?" she asked. Tyson nodded and patted her head. "Yeah, we're good now! Let's go after the guys! Your practice in bey battles needs to start as soon as possible!" Tyson exclaimed as he jumped down from where he was sitting. Hilary followed after him as they both ran to catch up with the others. She was glad that she would no longer have to lie or keep her blading a secret from them anymore.

* * *

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
